


The Workout

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Gym, Smut, Steamy, or an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to Chris in his workout room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatural_Thor_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Thor_Lover/gifts).



Chris’s workout room was in the basement of the house that you two had just moved into a few months before. There were mirrors on the walls due to it being used as a dance studio up until it went up for sell. He had been working on that basement for weeks now, trying to turn it into the perfect home gym. You had turned the attic into your own home office and you already had it the way you wanted it. But Chris was picky about the placement of things.

You came down the stairs, a beer and sandwich with you. He hadn’t been up to eat all day and you were starting to get worried about him. You heard the soft grunts of his workout then. You had to smile to yourself some. That meant he had finally got things organized how he wanted. At least part of it.

The mirrors were still up, but there were some markers attached to it for if relatives with kids came over. They could draw on that. There was a flat screen hanging in the corner, which he had just finally put up instead of leaving it in the box. He had some of the workout machines arranged around the room, making it look like a fitness place. You heard music coming from the speakers he had hung up, giving it surround sound. You smiled to yourself. Then you saw him. He was currently doing pull ups at the bar he had installed. You smiled and watched him some, not wanting to interrupt his counting. You set the food on the table that was off to the side.

“Looking good honey.” You said when he dropped down to the floor. He turned and looked at you, smiling. His hair was pulled up and he was sweaty, so he had already been at this for a while. He came over to you.

“Thanks babe.” He kissed you before looking at you with those piercing blue eyes. “Watchya doing down here?”

“I brought you some food.” You said, looking at the shine on his muscles. He was having to work out more to fit into his Thor costume, after having slimmed down some for one of his other movies. And you were enjoying it a little too much.

“But I take it that’s not what you want me to eat right now.” He joked. You blushed like mad.

“Uh…well…” He reached around you and opened the beer, taking a drink of it

“I do need a bit of a break.” He laughed some. You just kept blushing. “And it would help me with some muscle work.” He pressed up against you and kissed you. It had been awhile since the two of you had done anything, with moving in and new jobs. It was long overdue and you could feel it when he pressed against you.

Before you knew it, he was pulling your shirt off. You weren’t wearing a bra, due to just hanging out around the house, and that made Chris happy. He captured one of your breasts in his mouth, making you gasp softly.

“Chris…” You moaned. He looked up at you, those eyes turning you into a puddle. He gently nipped the sensitive skin before letting it go with a pop. He gave the other one that same treatment, earing several small gasps and moans from you. “Chris, please…”

“What is it my love?” He asked sweetly, his fingers playing with the waist of your yoga pants. His lips went to your neck, gently brushing over the soft skin. “Do you want something?” You nodded. “And what’s that darling?”

“I want you.” You whispered. He picked you up and carried you over to his weight bench. He laid you down on it, and pulled off your yoga pants and underwear in one move. He smiled at you before gently kissing your thighs and hips. “Oh Chris.”

“I haven’t done anything yet.” He said softly, admiring your naked body laid out on his bench. “But I will. And that will be the perfect reason for you to moan my name.” He stepped back from you and shucked off his workout clothes and his boxers. You let your eyes scan him. Still as magnificent as the first time you two were together.

“Take me.” You said. Chris smiled.

“With pleasure.”

He climbed onto the weight bench, situating himself between your legs. He grabbed the handle of the weight that was there to use as leverage before easing himself into you. Your back arched as you felt the pressure of him pressing into you. His hands gripped the bar tighter as he started to feel the pleasure he had missed for so long.

“Oh god baby.” He moaned, pushing all the way into you. “It’s been too long.”

“Oh Chris.” You moaned. You reached up and wrapped your hands around the bar with his. “Take me now. Please Chris.” He smirked and pulled out all the way before pushing back in hard. You gasped loudly. “Chris!”

“Oh (y/n).” He moaned, thrusting deep and hard into you. He watched as your body moved under him. Putting one hand by your head to brace himself, he leaned down and kissed you passionately, like he hadn’t seen you in years. His tongue worked its way into your mouth, French kissing you as he thrusted, hitting that spot inside of you that made you turn into Jell-O. “I promise next time it won’t be months.”

“Oh, just fuck me.” You moaned, glad to finally be with him after months of nothing. And he did, moving as deep inside of you as he could. But, due to it being months since your last time together, it wasn’t long before you were yelling his name as you came close to the edge. You let go of the bar and wrapped your arms around him, clawing at his back some. The pleasure was becoming too much. “Chris! I’m so close.” His thrusts were becoming sloppy.

“I’m almost there baby.” He grunted. But your eyes had rolled back and you clung to him, moaning his name over and over again. It wasn’t long before he was following you. “(Y/n)!” He roared before he came.

You both laid there for a moment, panting and coming down from your pleasure high. He smiled at you and got off of you so that he could better kiss you. You made out for a while before you got up. You had worked up quite a sweat and your back had stuck to bench. Chris laughed at the sound it made as you got up.

“Well, how was that for a workout?” You laughed. He smirked at you.

“Gladly do it again sometime.” He laughed. You kissed his cheek.

“Well, I’m free all day and those mirror look like a good place.” With that, he picked you up, already ready for round two.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not great at smut. I hope you liked it though


End file.
